


Love to Keep Me Warm

by JediCat1965



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCat1965/pseuds/JediCat1965
Summary: When you ran away from the bunker you didn't expect to see Sam Winchester any time soon.





	Love to Keep Me Warm

Somehow Bobby’s cabin was still standing after everything and years of neglect. It was a place for you to hide for a while, somewhere the boys wouldn’t look for you at least until the spring thaw at this point. The Impala would never make it up here in the winter; your jeep almost hadn’t made it laden with supplies as it was. With a sigh you begin to unload, starting with fuel for the generator. You filled it up and started it up. For a wonder it not only started on the first try but it was working properly.

 

You carried in the groceries you’d bought and took care of them. Thankfully, the ‘fridge was working too so there was a place to store your perishables. You made up the bed, then built a fire against the evening chill. It was late fall here and getting colder by the day pretty soon it would start snowing. All the little chores done you finally checked your phone for the first time in days.

As expected there were a dozen or so missed calls from Sam and Dean both as well as a series of increasingly frantic texts from Sam. The last one almost killed you.

Just let me know you’re all right.

That one you had to answer.

I’m fine, just need some time to think. 

GPS is off so don’t even try to trace.

You hit send then plugged the phone in and went to bed.

You got a two week grace period before Jody showed up.

“So which one called,” you asked as soon as you opened the door.

“Sam and he sounded pretty upset,” Jody replied hugging you, “(Y/N) what happened? I know it wasn’t between you and Sam because you two never fight. So what did Dean say?”

“I really don’t want to talk about it right now,” you mumble pulling away.

You walked toward the kitchen, never noticing the worried look on Jody’s face. You grabbed a couple of beers out of the fridge and handed one to her. 

“You should at least text one of them-” Jody started, using her older sister voice.

“Jody, I just need some time to get my head straight” you cut her off. “ Tell them I passed through or whatever, just please don’t tell them I’m here.”

You could see the sympathy in her face now, “What did he say, (Y/N/N)?”

“Nothing that wasn’t true. I’m a useless distraction to them most of the time,” you almost choked on the words.

“When and where did he tell you that?” Jody was shocked.

You told her the whole story how Dean had met you outside the bunker door when you were getting back from your morning run and started yelling at you that you shouldn’t have gone off without telling someone. It had progressed to him telling you that you were a useless, dangerous distraction on hunts and a waste of space in the bunker. You told her about packing up your stuff while the boys were working in the library and leaving through the garage. When you were done Jody hugged you again, promising not to tell the Winchesters where you were.

Over the next month you repaired the roof, winter proofed the windows and up graded the warding on the cabin. Salt at all the windows and doors, runes to keep both angels and demons from finding you and to keep them from popping in and devils traps at the front door and right in front of the fireplace. You had no idea who Sam and Dean might call in if they wanted to find you badly enough, Crowley would probably look for you just for the fun of it and Castiel, well he considered you family like the boys, there was no way he would give up.

You spent Thanksgiving with Jody, Alex and Claire. Jody had the day shift so you had gone down the day before so you could get cooking. Homemade bread, pumpkin and apple pie, turkey, stuffing and everything. It had been so long since you’d had a real Thanksgiving you went way overboard and ended up taking a ton down to the station for the rest of the department, Alex and Claire thought it was just about the funniest thing they’d ever seen and laughed about it all the way back to Jody’s.

You stayed one more night, loaded up on supplies the next day and headed back to the cabin.

A blizzard blew in a couple of days before Christmas; you had to text Jody that you wouldn’t be able to make it down for the holiday. The “road” down to the main highway was blocked in a couple of hours and you wouldn’t be able to dig out until the storm passed. Thankfully you’d ordered their gifts online and had them delivered to the house. You were lying on the couch in front of the fireplace when the door started to slowly open. You reached under your pillow for the throwing knife you kept there, when the person who’d picked the lock on your door stood up and kept standing up. Only one person who would be able to find you was that tall, Sam.

“Are you trying to freeze to death or get knifed?” you asked quietly.

Sam jumped back, “Damn, I thought you were asleep.”

You got up off the couch and stretched, “How did you find me?’

“Claire mentioned to Cas that you had been at the house for Thanksgiving. He flew up here to check it out and all the new wards on the place told him everything he needed to know.”

“And you couldn’t just leave me be, could you!” I yelled, “You couldn’t just let me have some time to get my head on straight?”

Sam covered the distance between you in a few quick strides and took you in his arms, “It’s been two months, and you didn’t even text except that one time. I needed to make sure you were all right.”

You leaned into him realizing how much you missed this, “You better hope Dean doesn’t need you for a few days because you’re going to be stuck here at least until this storm blows out.”

You feel Sam’s laugh vibrate through his chest, “Dean has been kidnapped by Jody and the girls. I convinced him that we needed to spend Christmas with them in case you showed up.”

Then he kissed the top of your head, “You should know that wasn’t Dean who said those things to you.”

You pulled back in surprise as Sam smiled at you, “Some random shifter saw you at the store and decided to pull some shit. We think he was just trying to cause trouble for us. Which he did.”

I struggled to get out of his arms, not that I really had a chance, “What if he was right, Sam? What if all I am is a useless distraction to you guys?”

Sam let you go, “You are not useless. You’re great at research and deadly with those throwing knives of yours. As for being a distraction…”

His voice trailed off and he took your chin in a gentle hand, forcing you to look into his eyes, “I like the distraction you provide, (Y/N)”

Then he leaned down and brushed his lips against yours. Time stood still, you forgot about the howling blizzard outside, forgot about the things “Dean” had said, forgot everything except the feeling of his lips on yours. Without any thought on your part one hand crept up and buried itself in his hair and the other went to his waist pulling the two of you closer together. When you were completely breathless Sam stopped kissing you and pulled back.

You stood there, letting the sea of emotion swirl around you trying to force your brain to comprehend what had just happened. You barely noticed when Sam took a step back except you missed the warmth of his body near you.

“(y/n), please tell me I haven’t just messed everything up,” he whispered.

You open your eyes; the look on his face was shocked like he couldn’t believe what he’d just done or your reaction to it. But it was his eyes that held you attention, behind the fear that he had just screwed up your friendship was something else something that you really didn’t want to put a name to yet. And it was that you responded to, you leaned into him wrapping your arms around his waist. His arms went back around you and you felt like you had come home.

“You didn’t mess anything up Sam,” you whispered back, “Just showed me what I’ve been missing.”

This time you kissed him, trying to keep it soft and gentle but the passion that sparked between the two of you sent that right out the window. His hands crept up under your shirt and you jumped back with a yelp, “Shit, Sam you’re soaked and freezing. Get out of those clothes before you catch something.”

He grinned at you as you blushed realizing how that sounded. You tossed him a blanket, took his clothes from him, hung them up and built up the fire. Then you joined him on the couch, snuggling up next to him. He brushed his lips along the shell of your ear making you shiver.

“I think you’re wearing entirely too many clothes,” he said softly.

His hands came out from under the blanket and began unbuttoning your flannel shirt. As he did, he trailed kisses down your neck and shoulder making you shiver again. He made a pleased sound when your shirt was undone and he discovered you weren’t wearing a bra. His hands cupped your breasts, running his thumbs over the nipples sending waves of pleasure along your nerves. You moaned and your head dropped back to his shoulder. You felt him smile against your skin.

“Like that do you?” he asked turning you around and laying you back on the couch.

Then he kissed the corner of your mouth, working his way down kissing, licking and nibbling until you thought you’d go crazy. Finally he reached the waistband of you leggings and began pulling on them. You lifted your hips but when you tried to help him get them off you he gently but firmly pushed your hands away. All you could do was lay there panting as he kissed his way down one leg and back up the other. Then he pulled back and you could feel him just watching you.

When you opened your eyes, he reached between your legs one finger circling your clit until you arched against his hand, “Sam…please.”

He smiled and pressed his lips to yours, sliding his middle finger inside you. A second finger soon joined it as he moved them slowly in and out. Just when you thought you weren’t going to be able to stand it anymore he replaced his fingers with his mouth. His tongue drove you right over the edge.

“Oh my god, Sam,” you screamed clutching his hair.

He continued licking and sucking as you came down from the high he’d given you. Then he rolled you over so you were on top of him, you could feel how hard he was and decided to return some of what he’d just given you. You started with a teasing kiss on his jaw, working your way down driving him almost as crazy as he’d driven you. His whole body arched when you ran your tongue up his member, and you smiled as you watched his reactions. You swirled your tongue around the head then back down, alternating sides until he pulled you off and carried you to the bed.

“(Y/N) are you sure about this?” he asked after kissing you breathless again.

You nodded, unable to speak as he rolled a condom on. Sam entered you slowly, giving your body time to adjust to his size until he was finally buried in you. He kissed you as he began moving slowly, picking up the tempo until you wrapped your legs around him screaming his name as you came. He followed just seconds later with one last hard thrust then he collapsed beside you pulling you against him.

Sam kept one arm around you as he slipped off the condom and disposed of it. You couldn’t have moved if you wanted to because you were completely exhausted. He pulled you close, kissing the top of your head and pulling the blankets up over both of you. Warm and content you let the rhythm of his heartbeat lull you to sleep.


End file.
